historia de amor
by Ani strife
Summary: una historia veridica mezclada con hechos fantasticos [Karei] juzguen ustedes si se cumplira en realidad


La navidad se acerca y mi alma se siente contenta ya que aun sin tener a ese ser especial a mi lado me siento acompañado por el en estos momentos. La historia aquí relatada es verídica en determinados hechos lo que sigue después de lo relatado el día 27 de diciembre se les deja a su total interpretación.

Esta historia comienza un 30 de abril con dos personas de lugares diferentes del mundo, dos jóvenes que sus destinos se vieron enlazados por causas de mayor importancia, un joven chino con rasgos de felino que había sido lastimado por una relación anterior y un ruso lastimado y culpado de olvido, un simple mensaje de saludo dio por reforzada su latente amistad.

30 de abril

Es una mañana soleada para todos en un lugar de china… bueno casi para todos, el joven Rei Kon pasaba parte de esta mañana como casi todos los días de los últimos 2 años, recluido en su cuarto con su pequeña laptop añorando un alma gentil que tocara la suya.

Kai Hiwatari se ha conectado, apareció en su pantalla y luego el primer mensaje

Kai: ¿Cómo te encuentras Rei?

Rei: bien gracias por preguntar

Kai: me alegra oírlo y que has hecho en este tiempo que no hemos hablado

Rei: no mucho estar encerrado

Kai: vaya…

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse ruidos en la puerta de la casa de Rei la voz de alguien a quien no es que odiara si no más que lo utilizo provocaron que al relatarle a Kai lo que sucedía salieran las frases de que podía contra esa persona… cuando se había convertido en un cobarde que ya no podía defenderse.

Al pasar el conflicto empezó una relación más cercana… aun cuando Rei sabia q le hablaba a un monitor creía en esa persona aun cuando solo en principio buscaba su propio bienestar empezó a sentir algo por el ruso, sus pláticas se extendían desde las 3 de la tarde hasta las 9 de la noche hablando todos los días, se dieron el número de celular el uno al otro siendo Rei quien le marcaba y podía pasar minutos platicando de cualquier tontería con él con el simple hecho de oír su voz le reconfortaba sin saber porque y el creía que para Kai era igual entonces una prueba vino ante el su ahora Novio a distancia era mandado a una zona alejada por órdenes de su abuelo, una compañera de Kai en ese lugar ayudo a que la desesperación a los dos no les tocara escribiéndose cada noche un mensaje que sería leído a la mañana siguiente que notaban los sentimientos que se profesaban el uno al otro, no pasaron ni dos semanas cuando una plática con el abuelo de Kai ocasiono su retorno a su casa y a la misma rutina de antes apreciando cada momento "juntos" la escuela comenzó para Rei y comenzó a esforzarse para poder tener un futuro uno que compartiría con Kai, uno donde los dos pasaran la eternidad juntos. El día 17 de diciembre un mensaje no se hizo esperar

Kai: El día a día a tu lado es lo que me da vida eres la mayor alegría que a mi vida ha llegado apareciste de pronto como un ángel caído del cielo y fuiste aquel que me saco de mi encierro me regresaste a la vida alejaste mis miedos, con tus manos curaste las heridas de este prisionero sediento de amo culpado de olvido tomaste mi mano me guiaste contigo me hiciste parte de ti te hiciste parte de mi ambos en un todo maravilloso nuestro amor es así no soy perfecto y así me amaste, me protegiste, me ayudaste no sé cómo pagarte todo el amor que me brindaste al cielo agradezco el día en que naciste que a mi vida llegaste y estas a mi lado sin ti no sé qué haría me haces falta como al aire que respiro lo eres todo en mi vida te amo.

A solo 5 días de ese mensaje tan hermoso Kai decidió terminar con la relación que tenía con Rei, razones de una supuesta venganza que no podía darle un fututo y muchas otras cicatrices que no habían sanado aun.

Dos días después del 25 de diciembre Rei hizo lo más arriesgado de su vida… sin decirle a nadie tomo un avión con rumbo a Rusia, armado solo con una foto de Kai y su celular en mano comenzó una búsqueda sin descanso de su Ruso, de su amado fénix. Al llegar a Moscú le vio… sentado en una banca del parque mirando al horizonte con lágrimas en los ojos.

-es mejor sonreír siempre a la vida Kai aun cuando creemos que los problemas serán los que acaben con nosotros- Dijo Rei al sentarse a su lado en la banca del parque

-Te dije que no me buscaras o esperaras- dijo Kai sin intenciones de voltear a ver a Rei

-Me sacaste de mi hoyo y es mi turno de hacer lo mismo por ti- solo contesto el Nekojin

-No es necesario que lo hagas- Dijo Kai sin evitar llorar y dejar caer esa mascara de fortaleza que se había hecho

-debemos ser fuertes el uno para el otro… si viaje hasta el fin del mundo para buscarte es porque realmente te amo, aun las cosas feas que nos dijimos ese día te disté cita donde te propuse y has esperado a verme-

-Neko desearía ofrecerte un mejor futuro del que ahora puedo- Suspiro Kai al verse derrotado ante la lógica de Rei

-eso es lo interesante Kai que debemos ser nosotros quienes lo construyamos juntos- Dijo Rei con una sonrisa antes de besar a su fénix en los labios y ser correspondido por este-huyamos juntos, déjame alejarte de todo lo que te aprisiona- le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr sin un rumbo definido hasta llegar al aeropuerto y comprar dos boletos a México

Las personas que les habían hecho daño en el pasado jamás los encontraron a esta pareja… sus familiares dicen que viven en un apacible pueblito disfrutando de su nuevo futuro, otros dicen que murieron en un accidente, solo se sabe que nadie ha vuelto a saber de ellos


End file.
